Chuck versus the CIA's daughter
by Lizz Lovegood
Summary: As Indústrias Carmichael tem uma nova parceira, mas ela tem 13 anos e foi praticamente "criada" pela CIA. Ela é fria e não sabe quem são seus pais. Será que nós os conhecemos? Pós episódio 5x01.
1. Chapter 1, 2 and 3

**RESUMO: **Pós episódio 5x01 Eles realmente precisavam de ajuda e a ajuda veio, mas de uma garota de 13 anos que foi praticamente "criada" pela CIA. Desde muito pequena ela viveu em uma base subterrânea, mas se rebelou contra a CIA e estava sozinha, até conhecer as Industrias Carmichael. Ela não conhece seus pais. Será que nós conhecemos?

CAPÍTULO 1

**A SEDEM**

Eles estão trabalhando sozinhos agora. Espiões autônomos. A CIA não se importou. A CIA os demitiu. E agora a CIA congelou sua conta bancaria. As missões não estão dando muito certo (praticamente por causa do novo Intersect) e, portanto não rendendo lá muita coisa. Mas agora com essa nova missão...

- É a nossa chance de mostrar quem somos, que somos bons espiões – Casey diz. Estão discutindo o que devem fazer. Um cliente havia contado sobre a nova organização que estava agindo em vários países a SEDEM. Ele havia traído a organização e precisava de segurança, coisa que o governo com certeza não lhe daria, ele queria destruir a SEDEM, acabar com ela por isso recorreu as Indústrias Carmichael.

- Mas o problema é: como lutar contra uma organização sem ter recursos? – pergunta Chuck.

- Bem, já temos armas e todos os utensílios necessários e Trouble nos pagará muito bem pela sua segurança.

- Certo... Mas e a CIA? Ela também está lutando contra a SEDEM. Decker não nos deixará ir muito longe. – Morgan pôs na mesa o problema que todos tinham na cabeça, mas ninguém teve a coragem de falar.

- Bem, temos que tentar não é mesmo? – Chuck fala com certa duvida.

Todos na base o encaram em uníssono.

- Trouble disse que a SEDEM está agindo em vários países, e a CIA só está agindo contra ela nos EUA. E se fossemos para outro país, combater a organização de baixo.

- Trouble nos deu uma lista de países em que a uma sede da SEDEM. – Sarah levanta-se e pega um papel com vários nomes de países escritos a mão enquanto Trouble ditava – Bem temos os seguintes países. Estados Unidos, não. – ela risca o nome do papel. Ela olha o próximo país do papel, Praga e risca-o sem dizer nada – Costa Gravas.

- Não! – exclama Casey.

E assim depois de muitos países (alguém sempre um tinha algo contra o país citado, lembranças de missões ruins) até que...

- Brasil? – Sarah fala o último país da lista, já esperando quem ia ter algo contra o país. Ninguém fala nada. Casey quebra o silêncio.

- Eu conheço alguém lá...

- Ai meu Deus é o último país da lista.

- Não, não. Ela pode nos ajudar e nos podemos ajudá-la.

- Como assim?

- Bem, ela também se rebelou contra a CIA a pouco tempo. Ela conseguiu sair, a CIA sabe com quem não deve se meter. Mas... ela está com alguns problemas, por que... ela só tem... bem vocês verão. O caso é que nós podemos ajudá-la e ela pode nos ajudar. E eu aposto como ela já está indo atrás da SEDEM por lá.

Todos se olham quietos. Mas um silêncio que todos sabem que é de concordância. Agora é a vez de Chuck quebrar o silêncio.

- Quem é ela? Como ela é?

- Poucos na CIA sabem de sua existência. Eu mesmo descobri por acaso, eu não deveria saber. Ela é uma lenda. É Nicolle Otto.

CAPÍTULO 2

**A NOVA PARCEIRA**

**- **Bem parece que Nicolle já nos arranjou um trabalho – informa Casey. Eles estão no avião a caminho do Brasil – Em uma festa há um homem... muito bem informado. Temos que pega-lo e tirar dele a informação: Quem é seu chefe. Ela não disse mais nada.

- E ela? – pergunta Chuck – Estará lá?

- Acho que não.

- Mas...

- Ela deixou o endereço de sua casa. Vamos encontrá-la lá.

Neste momento a aeromoça avisa.

- Estamos chegando. Por favor, apertem os cintos.

-A festa é daqui a meia hora. Temos que nos trocar no banheiro. – Eles já haviam desembarcado e estavam atravessando o aeroporto. Chuck, Casey e Morgan vão para o banheiro masculino enquanto Sarah se dirige sozinha para o feminino. Depois de algum tempo eles vão para a festa.

A festa é num grande salão, música alta, muita gente. Chuck grita para ser ouvido:

- Como saberemos quem é o cara que queremos?

- Nicolle mandou uma foto – Casey pega o celular e mostra a foto de um homem narigudo, cabelo preto bem-aparado e barba mal-feita.

- Certo. Eu e Sarah vamos por ali e Casey e Morgan por lá.

Eles se dividem e após alguns minutos Chuck avista o homem em um canto isolado do salão.

- Sarah! Ele esta lá! Avise Casey.

- Não o perca de vista. - ela se vira, mas logo volta e completa – E nem faça nada sozinho.

-OK.

Chuck chega atrás do homem e pega sua arma tranquilizante discretamente, mas não o suficiente, pois nesse mesmo instante o homem vira, vê o movimento e puxa uma arma de verdade, colocando-a nas costas de Chuck.

- Quem é você?

- Eu... não... – começa Chuck, mas é interrompido por alguém atrás do homem.

- Largue a arma – Casey também colocou uma arma nas costas do homem – Qual é seu nome? – ele continua quando o homem abaixa a arma e a entrega a Chuck

- Meu nome é Paul Sarchez. – ele responde secamente.

-Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Eles atravessam o salão, com Casey apertando discretamente a arma nas costas de Sarchez, até chegarem a uma pequena sala perto da porta de entrada, onde amarram Paul em uma cadeira.

- O que eu disse sobre não fazer nada sozinho? – Sarah olha Chuck irritada.

- Eu não fiz!

- Para quem você trabalha? – Casey pergunta para Sarchez, interrompendo a discussão

Ele não responde.

Neste momento, eles ouvem barulhos na porta.

- Morgan você trancou a porta?- Sarah sussurra.

- Ãhhh.

Ele vai até a porta para trancá-la com a chave que ficou na fechadura, mas antes que ele chegue lá a porta se abre.

Entra uma garota de no máximo 15 anos, loira, vestido branco curto, uma grande bolsa numa das mãos e um copo na outra. Ela olha para todos os lados, vê Paul amarrado e olha para a equipe das Indústrias Carmichael assustada.

- Desculpe. – Ela finalmente consegue falar numa voz frágil. Ela dá meia-volta, mas antes que vá embora Sarchez fala:

- Não precisa fazer isso. Eu sei quem é você.

A garota da meia-volta novamente olha Sarchez nos olhos e dá um sorriso irônico. Caminha até o outro lado da sala, larga o copo numa pequena mesa e volta prostrando-se em frente a Paul. A garota larga a bolsa no chão e sem ligar para os outros na sala, fala para Sarchez:

- Qual de seus "seguidores" lhe contou quem sou? Ah, claro o único que eu tive a bondade de deixar escapar, Trouble. E ele foi correndo contar pro chefinho, que na verdade nada mais é do que um pau-mandado.

Sarchez não gostou da definição.

- Eu tive de arrancar isso dele.

- Defendendo-o depois de demiti-lo e tentar matá-lo?

-Ele é um fraco. Como todos os outros. Eu não sou como eles. Não vou lhe dar o que você quer.

-Eles não eram fracos, só não eram fortes o suficiente. - Ela aproxima a cabeça da de Paul e completa mais baixo- Ninguém é.

-Pois hoje você descobrira que a vida não é sempre como você acha que é. Há aqueles que resistem.

- Não nas minhas mãos.

Ela se abaixa abre a bolsa e tira um objeto comprido, grosso e muito pontiagudo com uma haste de plástico na outra ponta. Ela se debruça sobre Sarchez e encosta o objeto em seu rosto.

- Quem é seu chefe?

- Pensa que isso vai funcionar?

- Não – ela responde franca – Mas não custa tentar – ela retira o objeto do rosto de Sarchez e rapidamente, sem dar tempo para ele piscar enfia-o na sua mão sobre o braço da cadeira.

- Quem é seu chefe? - não há mais nada de frágil em sua voz.

Ela retira o objeto da mão direita de Paul enfiando-o na esquerda logo em seguida. Ela se senta no braço da cadeira, sobre o braço de Sarchez e pega um alicate e pote com vários alfinetes com bolinhas coloridas nas pontas.

-É bom não gritar. – Ela arranca cada uma das unhas de Paul e, enfiando os alfinetes em seus dedos, desenha florzinhas coloridas onde elas estavam, enquanto conversa tranquilamente com ele.

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas Kaio Trouble saiu daqui com uma linda tatuagem de alfinetes em seu braço, a maior que eu já fiz – ela passa para a outra mão – Mas os alfinetes dele estavam todos enferrujados – ela balança a cabeça como que se desaprovando – esses nem deu tempo de enferrujá-los. Agora... deixando esse papo furado pra lá – ela o olha nos olhos – Quem é seu líder?

Chuck, Sarah, Morgan e Casey olham em silêncio sem saber como agir.

- Eu... não sou... fraco.

- Não é questão de ser fraco. É ser inteligente. Você sabe que vai morrer aqui. Sabe quem eu sou. É só escolher. Ter uma morte rápida e indolor. Ou sofrer até a morte. Ninguém da SEDEM vai ir atrás de você para matá-lo, você já estará morto. Então por quê? Por que morrer sofrendo?

- Se desistir serei fraco e...

- É ser intelige...

- E não vou seguir os conselhos de uma garotinha!

A garota, que já não era mais tão garotinha assim, não ficou nada feliz com o adjetivo. Puxou o objeto pontiagudo e enfiou no olho de Sarchez. Que deu um grito horrendo. Quando ela avançou para o outro olho, ele gritou:

- Edgar Humplein!

- Como? – pergunta a garota com o objeto a um centímetro do olho de Sarchez.

- Edgar Humplein. – Ele responde devagar.

Ela olha nos seus olhos (ou no seu olho) e avança com o objeto perfurando seu outro olho. Então rapidamente pega uma arma em sua bolsa e lhe dá um tiro, bem em seu coração.

-E se ele estivesse mentindo? – Casey pergunta, depois de um silêncio perturbador, mas não parecendo nem um pouco surpreso.

- Eu sei quando uma presa minha está mentindo. – ela sorri para Casey. Finalmente um sorriso verdadeiro – Você sabe muito bem disso.

- Bem, esses são Chuck, - ele aponta para Chuck, retribuindo o sorriso – sua esposa Sarah e Morgan, o Intersect. E essa é...

- Deixe que eu me apresente Casey. Meu nome é... – ela olha bem para cada rosto, sempre disposta a deixar uma marca – Nicolle Otto.

CAPÍTULO 3

**QUEM É ELA? QUEM ELES SERÃO?**

- O que vocês estão esperando? – Nicolle estava ansiosa, não gostava de esperar e eles estavam parados feito espantalhos que encontraram os olhos de um grande basilisco sob reflectores e viraram pedra. Idiotas, estavam tão espantados, só pelo seu jeito agressivo, como se nunca tivessem trabalhado com espiões de verdade, como se não trabalhassem com Casey, como se nunca tivessem passado por uma tortura, bom, talvez o baixinho nunca tivesse passado mesmo, mas agora com o Intersect em sua cabeça ele não teria tanta sorte. Casey havia lhe contado tudo sobre a equipe, o Intersect, Decker e como haviam se tornado espiões autônomos.

Eles saíram da pequena sala seguindo Nicolle, que anotava afobada em seu celular o nome do "líder de Paul Sarchez", e seguiram direto para a saída. Chuck olhava para todas aquelas pessoas e se perguntava como ninguém ouvira os gritos agonizantes de Sarchez quando Nicolle perfurara seu olho, mas ele não se preocupou muito com isso o que mais lhe incomodou foi como uma garota desta idade foi parar na CIA. E também havia este cachorro que estava seguindo eles desde a saída, era um pastor alemão enorme e Chuck tinha certeza de que ele podia engolir todos os cinco em uma bocada.

Chegando a um carro preto Nicolle pediu para Casey dirigir e sentou no banco do carona, enquanto Morgan, Sarah e Chuck entraram atrás. Chuck fechou a porta.

- Abra a porta. – ordenou Nicolle sem nem olhar para trás.

-Mas por quê? Não há...

Nicolle olhou Chuck pelo retrovisor fazendo-o calar-se e repetiu ríspida:

- Abra a porta!

Chuck abriu e o enorme pastor alemão entrou pulando em seu colo. Nicolle olhou pelo retrovisor novamente e sorriu.

- Oi, Megg.

Eles viajaram por cerca de 20 minutos e chegaram a uma grande casa branca. Nicolle saiu do carro, seguida pelos outros.

- Herança de minha mãe.

Eles entraram na casa e Nicolle mostrou onde ficavam seus quartos e todos os aposentos da casa, incluindo a base que era usada quando ela ainda trabalhava para CIA.

- Alguma pergunta? – ficou óbvio pelo seu tom de voz que ela perguntou só por perguntar, mas Chuck tomou coragem e falou o que o perturbava:

- Sim. Só uma... Como uma garota de uns 15 anos entrou para a CIA?

- Tenho 13. E não é da sua conta – ela se irritara com a pergunta, porque essa era sempre a primeira pergunta que lhe faziam? Não era problema deles, era dela, problema somente dela. Ela deu meia-volta e foi para seu quarto seguida por Megg.

-Se você não quer morrer eu o aconselho a nunca mais lhe perguntar isso. – disse Casey.

-Mas você sabe, não?

- Olhe tudo o que sei é que ela esta na CIA desde que nasceu – Casey falava rápido e baixo – ela foi treinada desde pequena, ela foi criada pela CIA, em segredo, para ser uma arma, seu elemento surpresa, quem desconfiaria de uma criança? Mas ela cresceu e não quis mais ser mandada. Rebelou-se. E como viveu isso a vida toda ela sabia demais e usou isso para sair da CIA. E pelo mesmo motivo é óbvio que a CIA foi atrás dela, mas ela que se ela sumisse, ela tinha quem entregasse tudo o que ela sabia. É igualmente óbvio que a CIA continua atrás dela tentando descobrir quem é essa pessoa, mas o que ela mais precisa agora é de alguém para ser seu responsável para poder enganar as autoridades locais. Esse é o nosso novo disfarce, eu e Chuck seremos irmãos de Nicolle. Sarah e Morgan – ele dá de ombros – serão o que são. A esposa e o amigo idiota de Chuck.


	2. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

"**_A infância é medida pelos sons, aromas e cenas, antes de surgir a hora sombria da razão."_**

Escuridão.

Estava tudo escuro lá. Como um lugar pode ser escuro mesmo a noite? Chuck pensava com seus botões.

- Cuidado, Chuck!

BAM!

- Ai!

Nicolle ligou a luz, ele havia batido no balcão da cozinha.

- Eu avisei. – Nicolle fala distraidamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você, presumo – ela mostra o copo d'água que tem na mão.

- Digo, no escuro.

- Eu conheço minha casa – ela revira os olhos – ao contrário de você - ela olha para a perna que Chuck bateu com hostilidade.

- Por que você se rebelou contra a CIA? – Chuck pergunta cuidadoso, depois de um tempo, com certo receio de que ela tire uma arma de dentro da geladeira aberta.

Ela o olha cuidadosamente sem expressar nada em seu rosto, por fim ela se senta e responde:

- Sei lá, acho que por muitos pequenos e grandes motivos, que juntos viraram uma enorme bola de neve... Ou talvez, simplesmente enjoei de ser a bonequinha de controle remoto deles, a que esconde uma arma por baixo das vestes. – ela olha para o copo d'água em cima da mesa, quando fala sua voz é debochada novamente – Nada tão glorioso como salvar a noiva.

- Mas sim para salvar a si mesma.

Nicolle desvia o olhar.

- Você não precisa ser assim, sabia? – Chuck cria coragem para dizer – A vida não é como a CIA lhe ensinou, nem todo mundo esta contra você, há pessoas que podem querer lhe ajudar.

- A CIA, do seu jeito é claro, achava que estava me ajudando – ela ainda olha para o outro lado – para ela tudo que possa ajudar o país é ajudar a si mesmo, não importa quantas pessoas machuque. – Nicolle se levanta – Vou dormir, há pessoas que não importa o quanto tenham de experiência, ainda precisam ir para a escola amanhã de manhã.

- Há um leilão na Rússia hoje à noite, - eles estão na base, Nicolle conta sobre o próximo trabalho deles – muito secreto e bem escondido, aliás. Será leiloada uma bomba atômica que pode destruir no mínimo 6000000m², ainda não se sabe exatamente o poder da bomba. – Nicolle da de ombros distraída – Adivinha quem estará la para participar do leilão? A SEDEM. – ela mesma responde a sua pergunta – Bom, mais precisamente agentes dela.

- E nós vamos tentar ganhar o leilão?

- Não. – ela responde impaciente, odiava aquele baixinho sem experiência que não fazia ideia de com quem estava lidando – Nós nunca ganharíamos dela. Não importa o valor de nosso lance, eles sempre aumentariam o próprio. Seus agentes estão instruídos para isso. Eles vão sair de lá com aquela bomba, e é aí, que nós entramos.

- Roubamos a bomba? Como?

Nicolle da de ombros novamente.

- Mas a CIA não estará lá?

- É aí que esta a beleza do golpe, quem organizou o leilão pensou em tudo, haverá outro golpe nos EUA, esse bem... "divulgado" e é nisso que a CIA está envolvida. O leilão é todo nosso.

- 8 milhões!

Chuck e Nicolle estavam na última fileira de cadeiras espalhadas pelo pavilhão onde estava ocorrendo o leilão.

- 9 milhões!

- O cara de azul também quer a bomba. – Era a primeira vez que ela falava desde de que chegaram.

- É parece que este leilão vai demorar mais do eu esperava.

- Estava planejando algo? – Nicolle pergunta maliciosamente para Chuck.

- Não, eu só achava que se eles querem tanto esta bomba por que não dão logo um lance maior?

- 9 milhões e meio!

-Eles querem parar exatamente onde o adversário não puder mais pagar.

- 10 milhões!

- Mas se eles aumentassem mais a cada lance o adversário se sentiria amedrontado.

- Uma hora ele desiste, porque a SEDEM não vai.

- Dez milhões e duzentos mil!

- Vê? Ele já está desistindo. Prepare-se.

- 12 milhões!

O homem de azul se levanta e sai.

- Ele está a serviço de alguém, 10 milhões foi o máximo que seu chefe lhe deu. Ele ainda tentou aumentar um pouco mais, mas a SEDEM ultrapassou demais o preço. Ele está ferrado. - Nicolle completa, observando enquanto o homem passa pela porta, abatido.

O homem que a muito já haviam reconhecido como o agente disfarçado da SEDEM, caminhou até a frente do pavilhão.

Eles sabiam que para não chamar muita atenção seguranças eram proibidos no leilão, e chamar atenção era algo que a SEDEM não queria. Então os seguranças estavam somente no carro, Sarah e Casey já haviam tomado conta deles e estavam se dirigindo para a ante-sala que se ligava aos banheiros.

Nicolle sabia que ia ser fácil, por isso estava entediada. Isso a incomodava, desde que saíra da CIA, nada era tão perigoso, tão excitante. Era a única coisa de que sentia falta. Depois de viver isso nada era igual, algo falta e ela "nascera" nisso. Por isso continuara do seu jeito, mas não era a mesma coisa. Talvez se encontrasse Mannu... Ela já pestanejara antes, já quis desistir de deixar a CIA, mas havia prometido que quando conseguisse sairia faria o que ela queria... era isso que ela queria, era isso que ela sabia, era assim que ela estava segura... mas ela não fez a parte dela... o que houve com ela?

Mas isso já fazia muito tempo, e era no agora que ela tinha de focar.

O agente estava saindo com a grande maleta na mão. Eles foram atrás. Quando chegaram na ante-sala Sarah e Casey não estavam para surpreender-lo. O agente percebeu Chuck o seguindo puxou uma arma e pegou facilmente a arma tranquilizante das mãos de Chuck e a jogou para trás a arma escorregou e entrou no banheiro. Nicolle não se abalou e empunhou sua própria arma, porém o agente ainda não havia a percebido ela saiu de seu esconderijo, colocou a arma em suas costas e lhe deu uma joelhada dando tempo a Chuck de roubar sua arma.

O agente correu para o banheiro porém em sua afobação escorregou em uma poça. Nicolle caminhou até ficar ao lado de Chuck, que apontava a arma para o agente sem nome, abaixou sua própria arma e disse pacientemente:

- Atire Chuck.

- Não! Eu não atiro em pessoas.

-Eu sei! E está na hora de começar. Atire Chuck!

O agente percebendo a distração tentou escapar, mas Nicolle foi mais rápida e levantou sua arma novamente.

- Nem pense! – ela grita pausadamente e atira no agente que cai com um baque surdo no chão a mão ainda segurando firmemente a maleta. Ela se volta novamente para Chuck irritada.

- Você não tem mais o Intersect, como pretende se defender? – ela pega a arma tranquilizante de Chuck no chão – Com isso? Nem sempre funciona. – Ele estende a arma para ele – Tente!

- Eu não...

- Tente! – ela abre os braços.

Ele atira. O dardo penetra no ombro de Nicolle, mas ela simplesmente o tira e segura entre os dedos.

- Existem fortes treinamentos contra isso. Fortes... e simples.

Neste momento Sarah e Casey entram no banheiro e olham o corpo no chão. Casey diz:

- Bem, parece que vocês já deram um jeito aqui. Os seguranças estavam em maior quantidade que esperávamos, é melhor irmos logo. – ele se abaixa, pega a mala das mãos do agente e a entrega para Sarah, depois verifica o pulso do agente.

- Ele está vivo!

- É claro que está. – Nicolle ainda olhava com raiva para Chuck. Sarah também olha para seu marido curiosa.

- Chuck, me ajude a carregar o agente até a van. – Casey continua aparentemente sem perceber a tensão no ar.

- OK – os quatro saem do pavilhão.

Chuck foi até a sala de estar, onde finalmente encontrou Nicolle, Sarah e Casey estavam interrogando o agente (que já no jatinho haviam descoberto se chamar Albert Knox), e ele havia procurado a garota por toda casa.

- Acho que temos uma conversa pendente.

Nicolle levantou as sobrancelhas:

- Qual? – ela pergunta despreocupada - A que fomos guiados pelo destino a ir buscar um copo de água ao mesmo tempo, ou a que você foi um completo idiota que não sabe apertar um gatilho?

- Eu acho que não considerei essa última como uma conversa. – Chuck responde franco.

Ela ofega sarcástica.

- Por que você não está no interrogatório? – ela pergunta de repente, obviamente mudando de assunto.

- Bom, eu não gosto muito de torturas. – ele pensa um pouco e completa – Com certeza essa não é a sua desculpa, qual é?

- Há algo errado. – ela fala pensativa, não respondendo exatamente a pergunta de Chuck.

- Como?

- Eles mandaram um agente muito fraco. Fraco demais. – ela responde baixo, mais para si mesma do que para Chuck. De repente ela balança a cabeça e fala num tom mais descontraído – O que você quer saber?

- O quê? – pergunta Chuck sem saber do que ela falava.

- Você disse que tínhamos uma conversa pendente. – de repente ela decidiu que queria falar sobre isso, era fácil falar com ele – Pergunte enquanto estou boazinha. – completa numa voz infantil.

- Como era? Na base, com a CIA, digo... – ele parecia estar tendo dificuldades para se expressar, talvez surpreso com a atitude voluntária de Nicolle – você era uma criança.

- Bem... acho que é um pouco difícil de descrever. – Nicolle suspirou e continuou devagar – Acho que de certo ângulo, ela, ou seus agentes, foram como pais. – ela olhou divertida a expressão de incompreensão no rosto do parceiro – É. Não posso dizer que não ficaram felizes quando aprendi a caminhar ou a falar. É claro. Como iria lutar sem saber andar? Ou chantagear e torturar sem falar? Foi a partir daí que os treinamentos começaram. Ou dizer que eles não me encorajaram a fazer o que eles queriam, apesar de que o que eles queriam ser muito diferente do que pais querem para filhos e seus modos de encorajamento também. – ela suspirou novamente e continuou – O poeta John Betjeman disse: "A infância é medida pelos sons, aromas e cenas, antes de surgir a hora sombria da razão." Usando esta frase eu acho que posso dizer que na minha infância os sons que ouvi foram de tiros, os meus e os que meu treinador dava me ensinando a desviar deles, você não sabe quantos tiros levei naquela sala de treino, eu não era muito boa nisso – ela deu uma risada fria – Os aromas com certeza não foram de bolos recém tirados do forno e as cenas... – Ela parou por um momento pensando e continuou – acho que foi da primeira infeliz pessoa que colocaram na minha frente para torturar e matar. Eu tinha acabado de completar quatro anos, era uma brincadeira para mim. – em nenhum momento de sua descrição Nicolle realmente olhou para Chuck – E a hora sombria da razão, – ela da um pequeno sorriso irônico – ela sempre caminhou ao meu lado. Você já imaginou um espião inocente? Um espião que visse o mundo como ele queria que fosse? Que não visse a maldade nas pessoas e simplesmente não acreditasse naquilo que não quer que seja verdade? Como fazem as crianças em sua inocência? – ela se cala por um pequeno instante e completa com um sorriso franco – Não ia dar muito certo.

- Foi por isso? – Chuck finalmente conseguiu dizer algo a voz baixa por causa da garganta seca – Bom, você mesma disse que estava cansada que eles mandassem em você.

- Não. Bem, hoje sim. Mas não naquela época. Eu fazia tudo o que me mandavam de bom grado, me esforçava o máximo para dar o meu melhor. Veja bem, eles eram o melhor de pais que eu tinha, crianças sempre querem orgulhar seus pais, eles são seus heróis.

- E adolescentes se rebelam contra os mesmos.

- É... – houve um silêncio onde nenhum dos dois sabia como continuar. Nicolle quebrou-o mudando de assunto. – Acho que vou participar da interrogação, assim é mais fácil de descobrir o que está errado do que ficando aqui sentada. Você deveria ir também, sabe? Aprender como se faz. Talvez um dia você precise.

- Ãh... Não, obrigado.

- Espiões de verdade não têm pena.

- Eu tenho piedade.

Nicolle levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não discutiu e foi embora.

Chuck continuou sentado lá, pensado por um longo tempo mesmo depois da interrogação terminada.


	3. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5:

**A BÚSSOLA DE OURO**

_**Stratford, Canadá, 2005**_

_Aquelas sapatilhas estavam apertadas, depois de todo esse tempo ainda não tinham aprendido que ela calçava 28 e não 26. A saia ainda estava abarrotada e o que dizer daquela blusa ridícula? De repente ela foi interrompida de seus devaneios:_

_- Vá logo garota! – a mulher ao seu lado parecia impaciente, sua expressão deixava claro que queria estar em outro lugar, qualquer outro. Ninguém gostava de trabalhar com aquela garotinha._

_- Calma – ela respondeu paciente, já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de tratamento. Mas mesmo assim se levantou do banco que estava sentada pelos últimos 15 minutos._

_Ela deitou um pouco a cabeça de lado, o que fez a mulher que estava com ela arquejar impaciente, então ela abriu seu sorriso mais fofo e caminhou em direção ao menino de sua idade sentando num banco alguns metros à frente. A garota experimentou uma corrida em galope, gostou da sensação de se sentir livre. _

_- Oi, Lucas! – ela exclamou assim que chegou ao seu destino, um grande sorriso em seus lábios._

_- Oi, Nick! – Lucas deu um pequeno sorriso e abaixou os olhos novamente para uma bússola que tinha em suas mãos, ele a olhava avidamente, não parecia a compreender muito bem._

_- O que é isso?- Nicolle perguntou apontando para a bússola._

_- É uma bussoula. – disse ele com ar de sabedoria, dando lugar no banco para Nicolle se sentar._

_- Não seria uma bússola? – corrigiu ela sentando-se._

_- Não sei... talvez... – havia um ar de duvida em sua voz, Nicolle teve de se esforçar muito para não balançar a cabeça e falar: "dããã!", Lucas continuou – Papai me deu, era dele quando criança. É toda de ouro. – o orgulho era óbvio em sua voz._

_- Posso ver? – ela estendeu a mão. _

_- É claro. Mas cuidado. – ele estendeu a bússola – Papai disse para eu não emprestar para ninguém, mas, bem você só irá olhar. Não é a mesma coisa, é?_

_- Claro que não. – Nicolle já não estava mais ouvindo, avaliava a bússola com toda atenção. Era óbvio que havia um compartimento atrás, e ali devia estar o chip, mas como aquilo se abria era outra historia. Guardar isso com o filho menor, que atrevimento. _

_- Acho que já está bom. – estava claro o medo de que seu pai saísse de trás de um dos arbustos e o flagrasse desobedecendo-o. _

_Nicolle colocou a bússola em suas mãos estendidas, já havia visto o bastante, não poderia fazer nada aqui mesmo._

_- Meu pai é um grande homem. Você ira conhecê-lo na minha festa. Você vai, não? Eu quero que toda a turma esteja lá. Meu pai encomendou uma cama elástica, e..._

_Nicolle coçou de leve a nuca. Era o sinal. _

_- Nicolle, querida, temos que ir! – Dora odiava ter que dizer aquilo, Nicolle odiava ainda mais ouvi-lo._

_- Adeus Lucas! – Nicolle gritou aliviada, enquanto corria em direção à falsa mãe. _

_- Até amanhã na aula, Nick! – ele disse isso e logo abaixou a cabeça para tentar descobrir para que servia aquilo._

_É, ele devia mesmo perguntar para o pai para que serve uma bússola que não importe para que lado você vire ela continua apontando para o lado esquerdo. _

_- A bússola aponta sempre para o lado esquerdo. – Nicolle insistia._

_- Está quebrada. – o general Strens disse sem prestar muita atenção._

_- Então, porque ela não aponta para baixo? É contra as leis da gravidade ela ficar lá parada apontando para a esquerda, não é?_

_Strens não respondeu, a garota estava afobada demais esta manhã. Depois de algum tempo ele falou:_

_- Você irá a essa festa do filho de Peter. Entre no escritório de Peter, ele estará lá, pelo que o conheço não aguentará uma festa de criança por muito tempo. Dora estará escondida e pegara Peter. Ela vira da janela faça ser o mais fácil possível, certo?_

_A garota confirmou com a cabeça levemente._

_- E então minha mãe falou que eu tinha que ir ao médico. Mas eu não fui. Nick!_

_- Ãh?_

_- Eu tô falando!_

_- E eu tô ouvindo! – Nicolle respondeu de mau humor, aquela Rachel era uma tagarela._

_- Vamos na cama elástica? – Rachel parecia já não se importar com o ocorrido._

_- Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. – ela havia visto o pai de Lucas finalmente sair da sala, ela ainda tinha de ir até o quarto de Lucas procurar sua "bussoula"._

_- Tudo bem, mas eu vou._

_Ela se dirigiu ao corredor, mas passou reto pela porta do banheiro e se dirigiu ao que pelo que se lembrava de Lucas ter dito mais cedo ser seu quarto. Ela devia prestar mais atenção quando as pessoas falavam, mesmo que fossem os tagarelas dos seus colegas._

_Ela entrou no quarto, ele era todo verde, dava certa sensação de enjoo entrar naquele quarto, mas Lucas era fascinado por verde. Ela abriu a primeira gaveta que viu na sua frente e lá estava a bússola, guardar o chip com o filho menor, que burrice. Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao escritório, ao chegar a porta olhou para os dois lados para ver se não havia ninguém se aproximando, puxou a arma e entrou.  
>Peter se assustou ao ver uma menina de 7 anos, colega de seu filho, com uma arma na mão e não teve tempo de reagir. Sua mesa era na frente da janela e logo que percebeu a deixa Dora o atacou prendendo suas mãos. Tudo como o planejado, menos...<em>

_- Papai, eu... – Lucas entrou de repente e se interrompeu ao ver a situação. Nicolle perto da porta pegou um vaso na mesa ao seu lado e bateu em sua cabeça._

_- Ótimo "refém"._

_- Por favor, isso é entre nós, deixe meu filho fora disso ele é só uma criança. – eles estavam na sala de interrogação, Nicolle, Strens, Dora, Peter e Lucas._

_- É só falar como eu abro isso. – Nicolle mostrou a bússola para ele apontando uma arma para a cabeça de um Lucas desmaiado._

_- OK. – disse ele olhando para o filho. – coloquem a chave que esta no meu bolso no lugar para onde a bússola aponta._

_Dora pegou a bússola das mãos de Nicolle e fez o que ele mandava. O compartimento atrás da bússola se abriu._

_Bem nesse momento Lucas acordou atordoado._

_- O que esta acontecendo? – ele viu a arma apontada para sua cabeça e seguiu pelo braço que a apontava – Nick? – ele gritou desesperado sem saber o porquê de sua amiga estar apontando-lhe uma arma._

_- O chip esta aqui dentro. – Dora afirmou._

_- Eu fiz o que vocês pediram, agora poupem meu filho._

_- Ele sabe demais. – ela disse baixinho bem próxima de Peter._

_- Nicolle, não. – ordenou Strens – Daremos um jeito!_

_- Não tão eficaz quanto este._

_Ela olhou para seu colega e atirou nele sem piedade. _


	4. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6:

**PIOR QUE O PIOR DELES**

- Olha, eu não sei de nada, ok? Só me disseram que era uma missão muito importe e que a estavam confiando a mim. A única coisa que eu pensei foi "Uau, é a oportunidade da minha vida". Nunca me confiaram algo importe. E é assim que eles agem, não contam por que ou para que para as pessoas que vão fazer o trabalho sujo para eles.

- Ele está dizendo a verdade. – Nicolle ficara ouvindo a interrogação do lado de fora, e só agora resolvera entrar. – Do que mais você sabe?

- Nada!

Nicolle virou de leve a cabeça para o lado e, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, lançou um olhar de descrença para Knox.

- Ok. Não é um fato é mais algo que eu supus... Eles acham que eu sou burro e por isso não se importam muito, mas por coisas que ouvi... – ele falava rápido, mas em certos momentos hesitava – acho que eles fizeram mais ou menos o mesmo que os organizadores do leilão. Fizeram-me ir até lá para acobertar outra coisa,... pois na verdade eles estão construindo sua própria bomba, muito mais poderosa.

- De quanto poder estamos falando? – Casey perguntou para o agente.

- Não sei, eu juro. Como eu disse, não são fatos. Não faço a menor ideia de quanto essa bomba pode destruir, ou quem está envolvido, ou mesmo se é verdade. Tudo o que sei foi o que contei. Creio que me fizeram ir ao leilão porque ninguém suspeitaria que eles estão construindo sua própria bomba se eles comprassem aquela.

- E gastaram 12 milhões por isso?

- Eles não se importam com o dinheiro gasto, só não querem ser pegos para assim ganhar muito mais dinheiro do que gastaram.

- E quem exatamente são eles? – Nicolle perguntou com ênfase no "eles".

- Não sei.

- Você conhece Edgar Humplein?

- Não! – Albert respondeu, os olhos arregalados.

- Não minta. – Nicolle aumentou o tom de voz e pegou uma faca na mesa ao seu lado, encostando-a no pescoço de Knox.

- Ok! Foi ele quem me mandou para o leilão.

- Como ele é?

- Eu não sei! Ele manda mensageiros. Nunca se encontra pessoalmente. Mas ele consegue passar sua ira pela boca desses mensageiros, tamanha ela é.

A garota apertou a faca um pouco mais em sua garganta e examinou seu rosto. Depois de um longo segundo se afastou e disse:

- Aquela com certeza não era a oportunidade da sua vida. – ela fez uma pausa, olhando diretamente para o agente da SEDEM - É isso que você quer? Trabalhar para uma organização que não tem nem a coragem de mostrar quem é para os próprios agentes? – a garota estreitou os olhos – Isso é lamentável.

Ela se virou e saiu da sala satisfeita.

Ao sair da sala deu de cara com um Morgan plantado no lado de fora da porta. Há algum tempo ela não o via, ele havia ficado irritado por não o terem deixado participar da ultima missão, e havia ficado no quarto desde então, o que dera a Nicolle mais um motivo para não gostar do novo intersect.

- Já acabou a birrinha da criança? – ela mal olhou para rosto de Morgan e já seguia adiante.

- Não era birra! – o simples ímpeto de contrariá-la naquele tom de voz o deixava assustado, já vira muito do que a garota era capaz no primeiro dia que a viu, mas não era por isso que ele iria se calar.

O gesto também fez Nicolle voltar a cabeça para ele curiosa.

- Era o que então?

- Eu sou o intersect, eu deveria ser o que tem mais habilidades aqui.

- Mas não é. – será que ele realmente achava que ela o deveria ver como o melhor? Será que ele era mais idiota do que ela já sabia?

- Eu sei, - sua voz murchou alguns muitos tons abaixo – mas eu ajudaria na missão.

- Foi isso que você achou quando fez o download dessa arma... Porque é uma arma sabia? Muito perigosa e muito ambicionada. – a garota fez uma pausa e olhou para o chão por um momento – Pensou que seria melhor do que todos? Melhor do que aqueles que sempre estiveram à milhas a frente de você? – sua voz ia se tornando mais cruel a cada instante – de quanto tempo seu amiguinho não precisou para se tornar o que ele era antes de Decker "limpar" sua mente? E ele não aprendeu tudo. E ele sempre teve mais potencial que você. Eu fui uma espiã criança com mente adulta, você esta tentando ser um espião adulto, mas primeiro, e antes de tudo perca a mente de criança, a inocência e principalmente, a piedade. Essa foi a parte que seu melhor amigo não conseguiu.

Nicolle inclinou a cabeça, comprimiu os lábios e olhou fundo nos olhos de Morgan por um instante. Depois deu meia-volta novamente e saiu, mas não antes de ouvi-lo tomar coragem e dizer:

- Não vou conseguir isso trancado aqui dentro.

Pelas costas de Morgan, Nicolle sorriu. Afinal ele não era tão idiota assim.

Morgan estava sonhando que extraterrestres haviam invadido a Buy More, quando Nicolle irrompeu porta adentro:

- Hoje é seu dia de sorte! Resolvi ser uma boa menina e te ajudar. – a ironia de sempre estava novamente presente em sua voz.

Morgan a olhou sonolento e confuso.

- É sério. Você realmente estava certo ao dizer que não era preso aqui que aprenderia a ser um espião de verdade.

Ainda dormindo e um pouco desconcertado de ouvi-la dizer que estava certo, ele levantou as mãos no ar:

- Calma aí! O que você vai fazer? Como vai me ajudar?

Ela abriu um meio sorriu e estreitou os olhos:

- Você quer uma missão não quer? Mas antes terei de descobrir se o intersect, – ela indicou-o com a cabeça - pode me vencer numa luta corporal.

Morgan engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça. Nicolle sorriu ao ver o olhar assustado em seu rosto. A melhor satisfação do predador é ver o medo em sua presa.

Eles se dirigiram a área de treino da base, ela ainda era decorada com as insígnias da CIA, o gavião, símbolo dos EUA, e o brasão branco, envolvidos com o significado da sigla: _Central Intelligence Agency _e o nome do país.

- Bom, ainda não houve tempo para redecorar essa parte da base. – Nicolle respondeu ao olhar questionador do intersect.

- A CIA simplesmente lhe deixou a base aqui?

Nicolle revirou os olhos – Claro que não. Assim como Chuck e Sarah para as Indústrias Carmichael, eu tive que comprá-la, bom, na verdade, somente a aparelhagem, já que a casa é minha.

- E como ela monta um quartel em outro país?

- Bom é a CIA. – Nicolle deu de ombros – Na verdade este castelo foi construído há algum tempo. Eu vinha para cá quando não tinha novas missões, em novos lugares. Quando sai da CIA resolvi voltar para cá, fazer deste o _meu_ quartel, principalmente depois da SEDEM aparecer. Bom, muita conversa e pouco trabalho.

Morgan olhou-a amedrontado, não fazia a mínima do que viria a seguir, realmente tinha terror da ideia de ter de lutar com a garota mesmo com o intersect do seu lado.

Nicolle se dirigiu a um armário embutido na parede a sua direita, abriu-o revelando vários instrumentos dos mais diversos tipos de luta.

- O que você prefere? – disse ela sem, sequer olhá-lo – Kung fu? Caratê? ... Não... Acho que um vale-tudo seria o mais ideal para testá-lo.

- Isso é realmente necessário? – o medo era inconfundível em sua voz.

- Está desistindo? – Nicolle virou-se e fitou indiferente e friamente seus olhos –

De tudo?

- Ah... Não. Apenas me perguntando se... Bom, não acho uma boa ideia, posso machucá-la, o intersect...

Nicolle arqueou as sobrancelhas, jogou os longos cabelos para trás e soltou uma sarcástica risada, digna dos maiores vilões do cinema. – Você está brincando como sempre? Ou realmente acha que poderia me machucar? – o ligeiro traço de sorriso desapareceu de sua face com a mesma rapidez que aparecera e ela estreitou os olhos e fechou o rosto. Sua reação fez Morgan dar um passo para trás, lembrando-o do motivo de seus temores. Mas logo ela deu meia-volta e continuou – Só irei perder meu precioso tempo, se é com essa vontade e confiança que você tenta mostrar-se hábil para uma missão. Se o intersect não lhe dá confiança, nada mais dará. Você é pior que ele. – havia um desprezo muito maior que o habitual em sua voz ao se referir ao antigo intersect e saiu da sala sem prestar atenção aos argumentos fracos de Morgan a suas costas.

Supusera que poderia fazer dele um espião melhor que Chuck. Havia em seus olhos a ambição de se tornar alguém importante e por isso achara que se esforçaria e faria qualquer coisa pelo seu objetivo. Mas se enganara. Ele estava se tornando um espião ainda pior que o anterior. Mas o que havia de pior do que a estúpida ideia de rejeição em tirar vidas? A inocência, a inútil e fútil inocência de sempre.


End file.
